Don't Wanna Lose You Now
by PhoenixStAr2
Summary: An alternate reality fic where Usagi returns to Tokyo, only to fall in love with Mamoru yet again.
1. Part One

Don't Wanna Lose You Now - Part One  
By: PhoenixStAr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Fenikkusu Kirei and the  
Platinum Guard *are* mine, so please ask if you wanna use her. Thankie!  
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toronto General  
  
Tsukino Usagi sighed as she went through the medical files of   
her current patient. This was *not* an easy week. There had been a   
terrorist bombing at the CN Tower, and hundreds of people were injured.   
Sure, the building was still intact, but for a doctor, this was hell.   
It didn't help that she was the most seeked out surgeon and psychiatrist   
either. She had her hands full with operations and appointments to   
meet grieving families.   
  
She hadn't seen her own family in months. Or was it years? It   
was hard to tell. Time at the hospital just flew by so quickly, she   
rarely had any free time. She had moved to Toronto after graduating   
Juuban High when she received an offer from the University of Toronto,   
surprising both herself and all of her friends. She sighed. If they   
could see her now. She was far from the clutzy, immature girl she was   
then. She was a successful, beautiful business woman and doctor. She   
had changed her name from 'Tsukino Usagi' to 'Serena Thompson' so that   
she wouldn't stick out so much in Canada, and it worked. Only her   
closest friends knew her real name, but there was only one who felt   
comfortable calling her it. She was happy, but god knew she needed a   
break.  
  
"Dr. Thompson and Dr. Fenikkusu, to the Chief of Staff office   
please, Dr. Thompson, Dr. Fenikkusu." Usagi sighed. What did he want   
now?  
  
"Hey Usa!" She looked up warily to see the cheery face of   
Fenikkusu Kirei, her best friend since she had moved to Canada. The two   
were closer than sisters, and while Kirei was four years younger than   
Usagi's 26 years of age, she called Usagi 'Usagi-oneechan' at times.   
Kirei had just started out at the hospital after receiving her PhD, but   
was quickly moving to the top where Usagi was.  
  
"Hey Ki-chan! Do you have any idea why Dr. Weasley wants to see   
us?"  
  
"No clue. Are you okay? You look really worn out."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. It's just this terrorist bombing thing really had   
me on my feet for the past week."  
  
Kirei put a sympathetic arm around her friend's shoulder. "Well,   
let's get this over with, shall we?"  
  
Usagi grinned. "We shall."  
  
Kirei knocked on the half opened door. "Dr. Weasely?"  
  
A man with dark brown, yet greying hair looked up and lowered   
his glasses. "Serena! Kirei! Come in, I have wonderful news."  
  
Usagi and Kirei eyed each other. Dr. Weasely had never been   
this cheery, and especially not to Usagi. Rumors spread around the   
hospital that Usagi was much more capable of the job as Chief of Staff   
than Dr. Craig Weasely, and he had heard. Naturally, his competitive   
nature and male ego (AN: Gomen, I just *had* to add that in.) was   
offended, and he took to Usagi as a threat, treating her in no way  
more than civilly polite.  
  
"Yes? What is it, Dr. Weasely?"  
  
"I've received notice that you both have had offers to work at   
Tokyo Hospital. Since you two are fluent in both English and Japanese,  
the transfer should be a breeze!"  
  
Usagi froze. Tokyo? Of course she was willing to go back!   
She might even see *him* again. Her mind wandered...Chiba Mamoru...  
what would you think of me now, Mamoru-baka? Sure, she thought it   
was a school-girl crush at first, but now, she refused to go out with   
any men, because none of them, to her point of view, was even *close*   
to the perfection of Chiba Mamoru. She loved him. No, she *loves*   
him. "Ohmigosh! Are you serious? Of course I'll take the offer!   
Thank you *so* much Craig!"  
  
Craig smiled, but smirked inwardly. Of course she should thank  
him. He was the one that had toiled endlessly to get her transfered.   
With her gone, they were both happy. She in Tokyo, and he with his Chief  
of Staff position. "You're welcome, Serena. And what about you, Kirei?   
Will you be willing to go?"  
  
Kirei looked uneasy. "Umm...I'll have to think it over.   
I'll call you tomorrow, Dr. Weasely."  
  
"Of course, Dr. Fenikkusu. You have until Friday to make your  
decision."   
  
Friday...that left three days for her to decide. Today was   
Wednesday. Kirei's mind raced. Could she go back? Surely, she couldn't  
let her onee-chan go back by herself, but what about her friends here?  
And..could she face him, after all this time? Questions raced through her   
mind..and she had to answer them all by "Friday..." she repeated   
monotonously.  
  
Craig watched Kirei with curiousity. Finally  
feeling his stare, she shook her head. "Yes, I'll tell you my decision  
by Friday."  
  
Craig turned back to Usagi. "You should inform the other doctors and  
nurses, as well as your patients. You seem to be quite a favourite here."  
He cringed inwardly. Like hell she was a favourite. That's why she had  
to leave. She was ruining his chances to continue as Chief of Staff. Always   
so cheery, she had to be rid of. Simple solution, move her to Tokyo. Kirei  
had to be rid of too, for she was a close second in the favourites catagory.   
If Kirei wouldn't go willingly, then he'd just have to dispose of her in   
another way. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. "You may go   
now," he said, waving them off.  
  
"Yes your majesty," Usagi mumbled under her breath. Only Kirei heard,  
and she forced out a giggle for Usagi's sake. "What's wrong, Ki-chan?"  
  
"I don't know if I can go back..."  
  
Then it hit her. Baka-brains! Hino Rei's voice echoed in her head.  
God, after all these years, she's still reminiscing about her friends. She  
couldn't *wait* to see them again! But of course Kirei would hesitate about  
going back. Her ex-boyfriend was there! From what Kirei had told her,  
they were closer than close, and she loved him with all his heart. Obviously,  
he didn't, because he let a small matter like age come between them. Usagi  
understood both sides of the story, but didn't say anything.   
  
"Of course you can go back. I mean, think about it! What if he's   
moved? What if he's coming to Canada to replace me, and you get stuck here   
with him? What if you fall in love with some creepoid here in Canada because  
I couldn't screen him before he went out with you, and you didn't have my   
opinion, so you marry him in a fit of infatuation, not really loving him and end  
up being brutally beaten by him, but refuse to leave because you supposedly  
love him? What if you and *him* fall in love again and get married and I get to be   
your maid of honor and you end up living in a little cottage house with a white   
picket fence and have thirteen children? There are a *lot* of  
what if's, Ki-chan. But you've got to take in consideration what an  
opportunity this is! And besides, I'll miss you too much to leave you here!"  
she finished in a pout.  
  
Kirei couldn't help but laugh. After all these years, Usagi was still  
the childishly innocent girl who came to Canada from Tokyo. Her hair was  
still in her 'odangoes'. She said she kept it as a reminder to have fun in  
life. Obviously, it worked. But Usagi didn't know who the lucky man was,  
she had never told her his name. How could she? After hearing Usagi babble  
about her friends in Tokyo, she instantly recognized the person she was talking  
about. Her fears were futher confirmed when she saw a picture of Usagi and her  
group.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Hi Toki-chan!"  
  
A sandy blond haired man smiled at his girlfriend. "Hello, Ki!"  
  
Kirei instantly realised something was wrong. His smile had not  
reached his eyes. "What's wrong, Toki-chan?"  
  
Furuhata Motoki (AN: Yes, *that* Motoki.) lowered his eyes   
nervously. "I-I can't see you anymore, Kirei."  
  
Tears welled up in Kirei's eyes. "Why not, Toki?"  
  
"Onegai, don't call me Toki. That-that's a pet name between  
lovers, which we no longer are."  
  
"Answer me! Why not?"  
  
"The society we live in today will not take lightly to a thirteen  
year old girl dating a nineteen year old man."  
  
"Oh. So is that it?" Kirei covered her sadness with anger, "Is  
that it? You're breaking up with me because I'm too young, is that right?  
Because I'm nothing but a child? A mere girl?"  
  
"Kirei, you know that that isn't what I-"  
  
Kirei, in her fit of blinded anger, slapped him. Motoki placed a  
hand on his cheek, surprised. "Don't bother explaining, Furuhata-SAN, I  
get the picture."  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
After that, how could she face him? She sighed and turned to Usagi.  
"I'll think about it. Shouldn't you go talk to your colleagues?"  
  
"Hai, I should tell them, and rearrange my patients and...oh my kami,  
I have even more work to do than before." Usagi shook her head in defeat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,  
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	2. Part Two

Don't Wanna Lose You Now - Part Two  
By: PhoenixStAr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Fenikkusu Kirei *is* mine, so  
please ask if before you use her.  
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tokyo General  
  
Chiba Mamoru sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Yet  
*another* board meeting. Kami-sama, this was getting old. While  
strolling casually down the hospital hallways, he felt all the stares  
from the women in the hospital. This was getting old too. Of course,  
he could choose any woman in the world, but, there was only one woman  
he wanted. She was the only one who caught his attention. Karla Blake.  
  
He was snapped out of his reverie when he saw a blonde odango, but   
it disappeared faster than it had appaeared. 'Odango atama?' His mind   
wandered to the cheerful blonde girl. He had lost track of her when he   
left for Harvard. But even now, as the most popular and respected doctor   
at Tokyo General, he knew he missed her. Sure, they had fought, but he  
could not help but wonder how she was doing now. He had seen her rare  
insights, giving him a good guess about how she would turn out, and he  
was positive she was doing well, although he couldn't see anything in the  
news about her. Sure, maybe she was the only one who would rival Karla,  
but kami-sama, he wouldn't wait for her forever.  
  
"Hey, baby," a sultry voice floated down the hallway. Mamoru looked  
up to see a tall blonde woman walking down the hall with a pose of self  
assurance, shaking her hips not-so-slightly. She was wearing a   
fitting white dress that was backless and reached a bit past her knees and   
a dark navy sun hat. (AN: You know, those really circleish hats with the  
huge rims that people used to wear in like the eighteenth century? They're  
really funky.)  
  
"Konn'wa, Karla." Before Mamoru could say anything else, Karla  
pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"So..." She whispered in his ear. "What are we doing tonight? I  
can't wait for you to see what I bought at Victoria's Secrets today."  
  
He could feel a warm feeling crawling up his neck, and the   
onlookers watched in amusement as the usually calm Dr. Chiba was taunted  
by his fiancee.  
  
"Hmm...darling? Are you going to answer?" She kissed his neck.  
  
"I have a board meeting today, sorry, honey."  
  
She stopped kissing him and cut all physical contact. Mamoru  
couldn't help but be disappointed. "Don't I mean more to you than  
your silly job?" Karla pouted.  
  
He winced inwardly. He *hated* when she pouted. It made her  
seem desperate and annoying. But that was the only flaw visible to   
him at the moment. Oh, how true are they when they say 'Love is blind'.  
"Oh, honey, of course. Demo if I don't work, you wouldn't have any money   
to buy those nice clothes of yours, ne?"  
  
Karla sighed. She couldn't wait to get married with Mamoru.   
Couldn't wait to marry Mamoru and then divorce him to get at least half  
of what he's worth. Of course, hell would freeze over before he would   
know that. "Oh, hai, sweety. Well, I'm off! I'll see you around, right,  
baby?" She flashed him a pout. 'He won't be able to resist this!'  
  
Mamoru just grimaced unnoticably. "Of course. Ja ne." She gave   
him another long kiss and looked around smugly to the women who watched   
her with contempt.  
  
Walking down the hall, Karla bumped into another woman with a   
strange hairstyle who was talking on a cell phone. "Watch it, freak!"  
  
"Hang on one sec, Ki-chan." The woman covered the phone with  
one hand and looked at the Karla with slitted eyes. "Don't you think  
you're a little too...*old* to be calling names?"  
  
"OLD? I don't know, and I honestly don't care. Just watch who   
you bump in to the next time you decide to go slamming your fat ass   
around this hospital."  
  
Usagi was shocked. In her whole life, she had never known a  
person to have such a venomous mind. She glared at the woman's back  
who was now sashaying down the hall. She stopped glaring when she heard  
a muffled voice. "Usa-oneechan? Usagi?"  
  
"Oh my kami, gomen, Ki-chan! Someone rudely interrupted me!"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Anyway, I *still* can't believe you refused to come!"  
  
"I'm happy here. And if I ever change my mind, Dr. Weasely says  
the option is still open."  
  
"Then why won't you take it?"  
  
"I...I just can't face him."  
  
"Oh, Ki...you know he'd be glad to see you. I mean, what inhuman  
man wouldn't be glad to see the infamous Fenikkusu Kirei?"  
  
"Look who's talking!" Kirei laughed into the phone.  
  
"Listen, can I call you back? There's a board meeting right now,  
in honor of me."  
  
"Don't you feel special?" Kirei teased. "Okay, just remember to  
call me back!"  
  
"I would rather die!"  
  
"You better! Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Usagi snapped her small phone shut and placed it in her purse and  
headed towards the board room when she heard a light, shocked whisper.  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
She turned to see her blue haired friend. "AMI-CHAN!" Usagi   
squealed and launched herself into her friend's arms.  
  
"USAGI! It's great to see you again!"  
  
"It's been so long!" Her eyes watered, thinking about how long  
it had been since she had seen her friends. Nine years. Nine years  
too long.  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I just transfered!"  
  
"Demo...I thought the new doctor's name was Thompson Serena?"  
  
"In the flesh!"  
  
"You changed your name?!?" Ami stuttered incrediously.  
  
"Hai, it made it easier to work in Canada. Demo it doesn't matter  
I'm changing it back while I'm here."  
  
"Good! I could never get used to calling you 'Serena'!" Ami laughed.  
  
Usagi laughed along. "So, what have you girls been up to?"  
  
"Well, as you can see, I'm a doctor now. I went to Germany to study  
for a while, but came back to work. And Mina's a-"  
  
"Famous model and actress. I've seen her work, even in Canada. It's  
amazing!"  
  
"Hai, and she stays in Juuban, still."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai! She's engaged to this guy named Celestia Kris. Anyway, Rei's   
finally Head Priestess of the Shinto Temple, and she's met this guy called   
Blaze Justin. He has us calling him Jed though. I don't know why."  
  
"Oh, I know Jed! He's a distant cousin of mine! Demo...the name  
'distant' doesn't really work, because we used to be *so* close! So   
Rei-chan finally found someone who could tolerate his temper?" Usagi giggled.  
  
"Hai, I guess so! Mako-chan's in charge of the Millennium Palace  
Restaurant. Well actually, she co-owns it with her husband, Bolt Nicholas."  
  
"I'm not surprised. She's *such* a great cook." Usagi raised an  
eyebrow questioningly, "Is he anything like her old sempai?"  
  
Ami laughed, "Iie, surprisingly, she said nothing about him relating  
to her old sempai!"  
  
"Very surprisingly! So...what about *you*, Ami-chan?"  
  
Ami blushed.  
  
"So there *is* a guy out there for you!"  
  
Without answering, Ami lifted her left hand to show Usagi a shiny  
silver ring.  
  
"YOU'RE MARRIED?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME TO YOUR-" The rest of  
her rant was stopped by Ami who covered her mouth.   
  
"People are *staring*, *Serena*!" Ami hissed.  
  
"Gomen, but how could you not invite me!"  
  
"It's an engagement ring, not a wedding ring!"  
  
"Oh. Oops." A faint blush tinted Usagi's face. "What's the lucky  
man's name?"  
  
Still red, Ami replied, "Sirroco Zachary."  
  
"Oh, so...umm...are you still in contact with Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
"You mean 'Mamoru-baka'? " A smirk played at Ami's lips. "Hai, I've  
paired up with him on a few surgical practices."  
  
"NANI? He works *here*?"  
  
"Hai. Usagi, do you still feel the same for him as you did  
ten years ago?"  
  
Usagi sighed resignedly, "Hai."  
  
"Then I guess I really shouldn't be the one telling you this.  
I'm sorry Usa...Mamoru's engaged."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,  
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	3. Part Three

Don't Wanna Lose You Now - Part Three  
By: PhoenixStAr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Fenikkusu Kirei *is* mine,  
so please ask before you use her.  
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And now, without further ado..." Usagi wasn't paying attention.  
What Ami had told her still shocked her. Mamoru...engaged? Well, she  
should've know that he wouldn't wait for her. Besides, she was never  
anything other than a klutzy kid.  
  
"Go on," someone whispered behind her, giving her a gentle nudge.  
She stepped into the board room.  
  
"I introduce to you, the newest member of our staff, Dr. Thompson  
Serena!"  
  
Mild applause scattered around the room. 'Gee, don't I feel   
welcome.'  
  
Mamoru's mind raced when he saw her. Thompson Serena? She looks  
so much like my Usako...wait a minute MY Usako? I haven't even seen  
her in years, and kami-sama forbid Karla from finding out that thought.  
Demo...her hair, her eyes, *everything*! They seemed so much like her!  
  
"Umm...actually, Dr. Han, it's Tsukino Usagi now." She ignored  
a small gasp from the corner of the room where Mamoru was sitting.  
"I'd like to switch back to my Japanese name while I'm in Japan."  
  
"Well, of course!" The man gave Mamoru a stern look. "We'll  
just change your profile a bit, and that'll be fine."  
  
"Hai, arigato." Then, her cell phone went off. "Excuse me for  
a moment, onegai."  
  
Dr. Han laughed. "Busy already, are we?"  
  
Usagi just blushed and answered the ringing. "Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Mamoru watched her, entranced. 'Kami, she's gorgeous. Then  
again, it's not like she wasn't beautiful before. I wonder...I   
wonder if she has a boyfriend? She's probably engaged or married.'  
He clenched his fists as the thought of her with another man entered  
his mind. 'Iie, I can't act like this. I have a fiancee, and Usagi  
was never mine in the first place.' He followed her outside when the   
meeting adjourned. He shook his head as he heard Usagi furiously   
whispering in the hallway in fluent English.  
  
"What do you mean he wants to break the contract?" Although   
Mamoru knew he shouldn't be listening in on this conversation, this first  
line had caught him, and now he wouldn't leave without knowing.  
  
"Get him on the phone. I said, *get him on the phone*!"   
  
'Since when was she so...violently mad?'  
  
"So, Mr. Levington, you wanted to break the contract?" She spoke in  
a dangerously calm voice.   
  
Pause.  
  
"Well, if you'll allow me to inform you, the contract was on *no*   
means based on my willingness to get into bed with you."  
  
Mamoru clenched his fist. How dare this man try and force sex  
onto Usako? Wait...Usako?  
  
Usagi sighed. "Mr. Levington, there is, by no means, any legal  
right for you to break a contract. A contract is a contract, and that  
means that I *can* and *will* sue *you*, sir, for breaking a contract.  
And let's think about what you'd say at court, shall we?" In a mocking  
voice, Usagi continued, "Oh, why I'm suing her? She refused to sleep  
with me, so I'm trying to break our contract." Back to her normal  
voice, Usagi finished off. "Very mature, Mr. Levington. I suggest   
that you stick to the deal and stop pestering me about sleeping  
with me, and threatening to break the contract. You know as well as I  
do that you're spouting empty threats. If you continue these threats,  
might I remind you that I am perfectly capable of suing *you* for  
the breaking of a legal contract, as well as sexual harassment. Now  
if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to tend to."  
  
Angrily, Usagi snapped her phone shut.  
  
"Bravo, Odango Atama. Wonderful performance." Mamoru stepped  
out of the shadows and made his appearance known.  
  
She blushed, then, in Japanese, asked, "You understand English?"  
  
"Where do you think a doctor would be without knowing English?"  
he asked, in English.   
  
She blushed again. "Gomen, Chiba-san."  
  
"Why are you so formal, Odango?"  
  
"You *are* my superior, are you not? I'm the rookie, and you-"  
  
"Shush." Mamoru put his finger on her lips. Unconciously, he  
savoured the softness and lushness of them. 'What the hell am I doing?  
If Karla found out...'  
  
Usagi was entranced by his eyes. 'So blue...wait! What am I  
doing? He's engaged!' "So, you want me to go back to calling you  
Mamoru-baka, do you?"  
  
Mamoru chuckled, "It's your choice, Odango."  
  
Then, a high voice was heard. "Odango?!?"  
  
Mamoru stood up straight, realising what a compromising  
position they were in. "Hi, honey. Usagi-chan, I want you to meet  
my fiancee, Blake Karla. Karla, this is Tsukino Usagi."  
  
'*SHE* is his fiancee? Kami-sama knows he can do so much  
better! Demo...no, I can't act resentful.' "Konnichiwa, Karla-san.  
It's nice to meet you under calmer circumstances."  
  
'Masaka! He knows this freak? Kami, and that position they  
were in...' "Likewise, Usagi-san. Mamoru-chan? Baby, can I talk  
to you for a second?"  
  
She placed a hand suggestively on the collar of his shirt, and  
led him away. 'Kami, she has him eating out of the palm of her hand!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mamoru, baby, who is that *woman*?" Karla's voice shook slightly  
as she tried to gain a hold of her anger.  
  
"Oh, she's just this girl I used to tease when I was a kid." He  
didn't notice Karla's anger for he was too busy staring at Usagi, who was  
conveniently standing behind Karla.  
  
"Just a girl, eh?" 'I swear, Tsukino Usagi, when I'm through with  
you, you'll regret ever crossing my path. If you even *dare* get   
in the way of my goal, you will regret it.' "Well then, Mamoru, I guess  
there's nothing to worry about, is there?" She patted his cheek and  
walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi watched the woman scornfully. What was Mamoru to her? A  
goddamn pup? Patting his cheek like a good obedient doggy...kami, she  
had problems.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!! USAGI!!!!!!!" She snapped out of her thoughts   
when three girls surrounded her, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Umm...guys, I'm happy to see you too, but...I...*cough*...can't  
breathe..."  
  
"Oh, oops." The three girls blushed. "Gomen, Usa! It's just that  
it's been so long!!" Minako hugged her again, this time, with less  
vigor.  
  
Soon, the others joined in. So, it was quite a site in the   
hospital when people saw a group of five people hugging like they were  
finally reunited (which is true), and a man watching the scene enviously.  
(AN: The 'man', FYI, is Mamoru, and he's 'watching the scene enviously'  
because *he* wants to hug his preeeecious Usako. This is just to let  
you know, since *someone* read this and was asking who 'the man' was.)  
  
Finally, the hug was broken. A raven haired priestess asked  
quietly, "Usa-chan, do you know about Mamoru-san's-"  
  
"Engagement? Hai." Four girls looked into Usagi's pained eyes.  
They started clouding up with tears, but she quickly blinked them away.  
"Hai, I know about the engagement. I've been hiding that little fact  
away from my heart all day. Demo, it's okay. I couldn't have  
expected that he would wait for me. I was never anything more to  
him but a girl he liked to bug." She finished strongly.  
  
"Are you sure? I'd be glad to pound that bitch in for you,"  
Makoto replied, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Bitch?"  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. No one here actually  
likes her." The girls followed Usagi to her car, and continued  
the conversation.  
  
"She's a complete fake! She's only marrying him for his money,  
that much is obvious. Well, maybe for the looks too, cause I really   
can't say that he isn't really hot or any-"  
  
"Still thinking about guys as much as always, ne?" The girls   
sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, to get back on subject, I wouldn't be surprised if Rei  
can feel negative energy from her."  
  
"Actually, I can. It's a very small amount, and basically based  
on hate and jealousy and greed, demo...kami, I hate her."  
  
Usagi laughed.  
  
"Something funny, Odango Atama?"  
  
"Iie, Rei. What would make you think that?" Usagi looked up  
innocently.  
  
"You are-" Rei realised there wasn't the former things to bug  
her about. She was no longer ungraceful or lazy.  
  
"Can't find anything to tease me about, can you?" Usagi laughed  
again and stuck her tongue out at her best friend.  
  
"Hai, I can! You are *so* immature! Even pre-school children  
don't stick their tongues out!"  
  
"Good. Then I'm an original." And with that, she stuck her tongue   
out again.  
  
The rest of the group just stifled their laughter as Rei sat   
steamed in the back seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,  
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	4. Part Four

Don't Wanna Lose You Now - Part Four  
By: PhoenixStAr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Fenikkusu Kirei *is* mine,  
so please ask if you want to use her.  
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoa, nice apartment, Usa!"  
  
"Thanks! I searched forever to get this place. Uh, make   
yourselves at home. I'll be in the bathroom."  
  
"Sure!" Minako plopped herself onto the couch. After  
Usagi left the room, she turned to the girls. "He loves her."  
Three simple words was all she had to say. Everyone in the room  
understood perfectly.  
  
"And she loves him back," Makoto put in.  
  
Silence.  
  
"And Karla is in the way," Rei growled.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Then we've just got to get rid of her, won't we?"  
  
Rei, Makoto and Minako stared at Ami.  
  
"Nani? I don't like her either!"  
  
The girls sweatdropped as Ami blushed. "Umm...anyway,  
this means we need a plan."  
  
"Kami-sama, I don't get why Mamoru-san just can't see  
her for the money stealing bakayaro she is!"  
  
"Calm down, Rei. Swearing at *us* isn't going to do  
any good. What we really need is a plan. Ami's right."  
  
Makoto sighed, "Isn't she always?"  
  
That comment provoked a blush from Ami.  
  
"Ooh!" Mina squealed and jumped up from the couch.  
"I have the *best* idea!" Although Mina was 26, as was the  
rest of the girls, she would always resort to acting immature.  
  
The girls looked at her expectantly. "Well?"  
  
"I'm not telling. Demo, don't worry. This has *got*  
to work. I need to work out a few things, talk to my makeup  
artist for some supplies, and I'll call you, okay? Sayonara!  
I'll see you at Mako's party tonight!"  
  
She rushed out of the room with the girls staring at  
her distant body on the streets. Usagi stepped into the room  
just as Mina disappeared from sight. "I'm back! Matte...  
where's Minako-chan?"  
  
"She..." The girls were reluctant to let Usagi know  
about their plans.  
  
"She just realised that she had to meet up with her  
agent."  
  
"Oh...okay. So, what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"I'm having a formal dinner party at her  
new restaurant. Sort of a grand opening, demo it's  
crossed with the return of Tsukino Usagi!" Mako said  
dramatically.  
  
The odangoed girl laughed. "Sure. Matte, FORMAL?!?  
I have nothing to wear! Kami, you guys have to help me find  
something!"  
  
"Interested in luring a certain ebony haired doctor,  
Usa-chan?" Rei raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
"Iie. He's engaged, remember?" Her cheery demeanor  
was nonexistant now that this point was yet again brought up  
by Rei.  
  
"Gomen, Usagi-chan. I didn't mean-"  
  
"Of course you didn't! It's okay, really!" Usagi  
plastered a fake smile on her face. "Let's go pick a  
dress, okay?" She finished with less vigor than before.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I really didn't mean-"  
  
"Onegai, Rei-chan. Don't bring it up, okay?" She  
looked up to Rei with watery, pained eyes.  
  
"Sure, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Uh, let's go choose a dress then!" Ami tried to  
lighten up the atmosphere.  
  
"HAI!" Usagi laughed.  
  
The next hour was spent on trying out dresses and  
accessories, makeup, and shoes. Usagi had finally decided  
on an outift, a silk white gown which seemed pinkish in light,  
which trailed past her feet. It was lowbacked and had a loose  
neckline (AN: You know, those dresses and/or shirts which are  
loose-ish on purpose? Like the whole top is basically fitting,  
then the neckline is like loose and stuff? Ah, forget it...).  
Even though her feet were covered, she wore a pair of white  
opentoed heels which heightened her from 5'3" to 5'5". Her   
nails were painted a pale peach and her face was kept simple  
with nothing but a bit of blush, mascara and lip gloss.  
  
Ami, Rei, and Makoto stood back, admiring their work.  
"Oh! I have the perfect touch!" Ami scuttered out of the room  
and came back with a few pale pink roses from Usagi's garden.  
She weaved a crown of roses into her hair and stepped back.  
"Perfect," she breathed.  
  
Rei started clapping and Makoto started soona after.  
Ami blushed and Usagi laughed. Then what Makoto said next  
made them all stop. "OH MY KAMI! It's already 7!! The party  
starts at 8 and we're not dressed yet! And I have to go  
set up!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, guys, I'm *so* sorry! You shouldn't have  
had to wait for-"  
  
Her apology was cut off when Rei hastly pulled her to   
the door. "No times for apologies, Odango! Get your purse  
and ikuzo!" (AN: Ikuzo means "let's go".)  
  
The four women ran out of the apartment and into  
Usagi's silver Lexus GS400. Stopping off at Ami, Makoto and   
Rei's homes, they were given impromptu makeovers, yet   
nonetheless, they looked fabulous.   
  
Ami was wearing a fitting, but not tight, navy dress  
that ended an inch above her knees which flared a bit. Her  
hair had delicate braids that made intricate designs all  
over her head. A simple silver chain adorned her neck, slightly  
touching the neckline of the dress. She wore a pair of velvet  
navy blue heels which had a strap around the ankle.  
  
Rei wore a simple red tube dress and a gold choker that  
had, surprisingly, the symbol of Mars on it. (AN: Remember,  
this is an alternate reality. Demo, that's where the "surprisingly"  
comes in. It's just a coincidence.) The dress ended inches  
below her knees, but had two *very* revealing slits, yet it didn't  
make her seem sluttish. (AN: Not a word, but...eh) To finish off  
the look, a gold hip chain (AN: Sorta like a belt but not.) and   
matching bracelet were donned.  
  
The tall brunette put on a dark green dress which showed  
red and brown tints when light hit it at different angles. The top  
had a low oval necklne. The straps were a half centimeter thick,   
and the waistline was low. The bottom was a dark forest gree satin  
which was layered by an equally long mesh that was just a shade   
lighter than the satin. The bottom ended just above the ankle and   
flared around her legs, making the dress 'swish' while she walked.  
She wore no jewellery save for a simple gold Cartier watch on her  
left wrist. Her hair was put up in her usual pony tail, but  
instead of the usual hair tie, there was a red ribbon that matched  
the tint in the dress perfectly. She wore a pair of flat elegant  
sandals.  
  
Upon entering the restaurant, the four women let out a   
relieved breath to see that everything was in place and that they   
still had fifteen minutes left before the guests would be let in.  
Then a thought occured to Ami.  
  
"Where's Minako-chan?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Arigato gazaimasu, Janette!" (AN: Arigato gazimasu means  
'Thank you very much'.)  
  
The make up artist just nodded. "You're welcome, demo I   
still don't get why you need this-"  
  
"Oh my kami! I'm going to be late! Arigato again! Ja!"  
  
A blonde woman ran off to her car and headed to her  
apartment. Ten minutes later, a large vrroom was heard as a black   
Mistubishi Eclipse headed for the Millennium Palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions, flames,  
death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	5. Part Five

Don't Wanna Lose You Now - Part Five  
By: PhoenixStAr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Fenikkusu Kirei *is* mine, so  
please ask before you use her.  
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako dashed into the restaurant five minutes before the  
opening.  
  
Rei exploded. "THERE YOU ARE! And just *where* were you?"  
  
"Gomen, Rei-tachi. I..." Minako paused when she saw Usagi,   
"I had to talk to my agent." (AN: The ending 'tachi' means 'others'  
so 'Rei-tachi' means 'Rei and others' or 'Rei and everyone'.)  
  
Realisation dawned on the four formerly waiting girls,  
save for Usagi. "Oh..."  
  
"Then why didn't you call and say so?!?"  
  
"I didn't have time, okay?" Mina's eyes flashed dangerously  
as she glared at Rei.  
  
"Hmph. You could've just said so." Rei turned and flipped  
her long hair over her shoulder.  
  
Makoto, unable to be patient and wait for Minako's plan,  
pulled her aside while Ami and Usagi chatted and Rei eyed the food.  
"So? What's your plan?"  
  
Grinning, Minako pulled out a small vial filled with a clear  
liquid out of her purse.  
  
"What? You're going to poison Karla? I mean, I hate her  
too, demo I don't think that murder's the best way to go through  
with this!"  
  
The blonde woman quickly waved away Makoto's protests.  
"It's not poison, baka. It's something we use in movies. Sort  
of a make up effect."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"You'll find out!" Minako grinned deviously and handed   
the vial to the other confused girl. "Just put a few drops in   
her drink or in her food later on, okay? Preferably Karla's drink,  
and remember to stir, if possible."  
  
"Umm...I'll try. Are you sure it's not poison?"  
  
"IT'S NOT POISON!" Minako's outburst caused  
everyone in the room to look at her.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mamoru-chan? Baby, you ready?" Karla primped her hair  
and turned around a couple times, checking herself out in the  
mirror.  
  
"Hai, just let me get my keys." A deep voice answered.  
Mamoru ran his hand through his hair. Questions floated through  
his mind. Would she be there? Should he even ask these questions  
when he's engaged? Could the rumors be true? Maybe it *was*  
just physical attraction that brought Karla and himself together.  
That she was only in to him for his money.  
  
"How did you get invitations to this grand opening anyway,  
baby?" 'Let's hope that blonde ditz doesn't show up.'  
  
"I'm old friends with the owner and head chef." 'Knowing  
Mako, she probably *did* invite Usa...'  
  
Karla's eyes narrowed when she saw the dreamy look on his  
face. 'He's thinking about that bakayaro, isn't he?' Then, in a  
sharp voice, she chided, "*Honey*, ikuyo!"  
  
"Wha? Oh, hai." Was it just him, or was Karla getting  
more and more irritable since Usagi had come back?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The party was in full swing. Yuuichiro had volunteered to  
DJ, at the dismay of Rei, demo he had turned out to be pretty good.  
People were on the dance floor dancing, sitting at the tables eating,  
or just chatting and having a good time.  
  
"Great party, Mako-chan!"  
  
"Congratulations, Kino-san."  
  
"Love the food, Mako."  
  
Makoto's head was spinning from all the compliments she was  
getting. "Hey Mako-chan."  
  
She turned around to see Karla hanging from Mamoru's arm,   
seemingly bored.  
  
"Konn'wa, Mamoru-san."  
  
"Oh, this is Blake Karla, my fiancee."  
  
"So I've heard," Mako mumbled darkly under her breath. Out  
loud, she said, "Nice to meet you, Karla-san. I'm Kino Makoto," and  
stuck her hand out, American style.  
  
Karla stared at the hand for a second as if it was covered  
with disease. Then, hesitantly, she shook it. She grimaced at  
Makoto's firm grip. With a strained smile, she placed her glass of  
wine down and rubbed her sore hand. "Quite a strong grip you have   
there."  
  
The tall brunette glanced at the glass and answered, "Oh,  
arigato. I work on it."  
  
While Karla whined to Mamoru about her sore hand, Makoto  
dropped three drops into the cup and picked it up in a swirling  
motion.  
  
"What are you doing with my glass?" Karla stared at her  
with suspicion.  
  
Makoto gulped. If looks could kill... "I was just handing  
it back to you. We need the table for desserts."  
  
The other girl stared at her in disbelief. Then, shaking  
her head clear of suspicion, she smiled, keeping her 'sweet'   
facade to Mamoru, said, "Oh. Arigato then."  
  
She sipped the drink warily. And when she realised that  
there was nothing wrong with the taste, she sighed relievedly  
and took a bigger sip. Makoto walked hastily away and met up with  
Minako.  
  
The blonde turned to her, "Well? Did you do it yet?"  
  
"Hai, I just did. What is it anyway?"  
  
Meanwhile, Ami and Rei joined the conversation. Usagi  
was...well, not surprisingly, Usagi was at the buffet.  
  
Minako grinned mischeviously. "It's this harmless  
chemical that make up artists use. When it comes in contact  
with saliva (AN: Ewww..nasty, but..wuteva.), the clear stuff  
turns blackish blue and stains basically the whole inside  
of her mouth for a four to five hours."  
  
The girls looked at her disbelievingly when Rei broke  
their silence. "SWEET!"  
  
Ami blanched. "Are you sure we should do this? I mean,  
we could get in trouble from Mamoru-san and Karla-san."  
  
"No way, girl! Karla just needs to get the hint that  
none of Mamoru's friends, meaning *us*, want her there, and  
she'll leave. I mean, after all, she never really loved him  
anyway."  
  
"Oh my kami! What if she blames my food? Then I'd  
get bad reviews, and..."  
  
"That's not going to happen! Everyone in Japan hates  
Blake Karla! The press, if they find out, will have a field  
day embarassing Karla about her blackened mouth! And if you   
want, I'll go up to her and pretend to mess around with her  
cup, okay? I can't *wait* to see the shocked look on her face!"  
  
"Shocked look on who's face, Rei?"  
  
"Umm..uh.." Rei stuttered while the rest of the girls  
stayed silent.  
  
Then Ami spoke up. "Oh, no one, Usa-chan. We were  
just talking about this television show that was on last night."  
  
"Oh." The odangoed girl looked like she didn't believe  
them, but she didn't press the subject any futher. "So-"  
  
She was cut off by a shrill shriek. "MY MOUTH! KAMI-  
SAMA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Five heads whipped around to see Karla covering her   
mouth and somehow shrieking with clarity at the same time.  
Mamoru was watching with amusement, as well as the rest of the  
guests. Flashes were seen as pictures by the press were taken.  
  
Karla gasped for air after the shriek and turned on  
Makoto. "You. It was you. You and your food. Your wine. It  
was you, wasn't it? I...AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Without thinking  
to use logic anymore, she shrieked again and stomped out of the  
restaurant, dragging Mamoru with her.  
  
Usagi looked at her friends unbelivingly. "You didn't."  
  
Mina looked at her self congratulatory. "I did."  
  
Makoto glared. "You mean, *we* did."  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
Mamoru walked back into the restaurant, telling Karla to  
wait in the car, and that he was going to tell the girls off, but  
inside, he just needed a place to release his laughter. Once in  
the restaurant, he burst out laughing and five girls rushed to him.  
  
"Uh...Mamoru-san?"  
  
Taking deep breaths, he stopped and looked up. "Hai, that..."  
Laughter. "That..." More laughter. "That was precious!"  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"Mad? Why would I be mad?"  
  
Then, another shrill shriek was heard. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
CHIBA MAMORU, YOU MAY NOT BE MAD, DEMO I SURE AS HELL AM!!!!! THIS IS  
IT! LAST CHANCE, *BUDDY*!" She stopped to compose herself. "You either  
choose me," Karla flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Or your little  
friends and their immature pranks." Thinking she had the advantage,  
she smiled smugly. "Get the picture?"  
  
"Are you giving me an ultimatum?"  
  
"What do you think? If you choose them, you'll never see  
me *ever* again."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Ha-nani?"  
  
"I choose them."  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"T-H-E-M. Get the picture?"  
  
Karla was silent for a while, while what Mamoru had just said  
registered. Usagi, being familiar with shrieks herself, covered her  
ears. The girls, seeing Usagi, followed. Mamoru just stood there,  
watching Karla's face get red, complimenting her blue-black teeth  
quite well, when it came. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
She ripped the engagement ring off of her finger and whipped it at  
Mamoru's head, leaving a little dent on his forehead before  
stomping out of the restaurant.  
  
Usagi and the girls watched and stifled their laughter.  
Not able to hold it in anymore, Usagi burst out into hysterical  
laughter. "My kami...that was...hilarious! She...threw...ring...  
hahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Everyone in the restaurant, meaning the press, Mamoru, the  
girls, the chefs, waiters, everyone who witnessed the scene  
started laughing. Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, Usagi  
shot a worried look at Mamoru. "You're not sad that she left you?"  
  
Mamoru stopped laughing. Why *wasn't* he sad that his  
fiancee had just left him? One look at Usagi's worried face told  
him that he had made the right decision.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Iie, I'm not sad."  
  
"Why not?" A spark of hope lit in Usagi's heart.  
  
"I...I made a revelation tonight."  
  
"And that is...?"  
  
"I don't think I really ever loved her. There's one woman  
that I've loved ever since I met her more than ten years ago."  
  
The spark died. Then a thought struck her. 'More than ten...'  
"What's the lucky girl's name, Mamoru?"  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Mamoru bent down and whispered  
in her ear, "The one and only Odango Atama."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions, flames,  
death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	6. Part Six

Back to Your Heart - Part Six  
By: PhoenixStAr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Fenikkusu Kirei *is* mine,  
so please ask before you use her.  
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Karla and Mamoru left the party, it continued until the  
break of dawn. Deciding to stay at Usagi's, the five women left for  
her apartment. Three in Usagi's car, two in Mina's.  
  
In Usagi's car, Makoto had realised that Usagi had been  
uncharacteristically quiet since Mamoru left the party. She smiled  
evilly. "So, Usa-chan. Why did you suddenly turn so quiet after  
Mamoru-san left?"  
  
Ami, though she usually was more prim, was a little tipsy from  
all the wine and excitement, and for once in her life, decided to  
join in. "Hai, Usa-chan. Why *did* you get so quiet?" hiccup  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Usagi told them what had happened.  
"I was just asking to see why he wasn't sad after his fiancee left him,  
and he told me he realised that he had loved someone else the whole   
time!"  
  
Ami gasped. "How dare heeee?" hiccup  
  
Makoto patted her on her back. "Just go to sleep, Ami-chan."  
  
"Then when I asked who the other person was, he leaned over  
and whispered in my ear, 'Odango Atama'."  
  
"WHEEEE! You must be so happyyyyyyyy." (AN: Guess who said   
that? You know, the tipsy one.)  
  
Usagi eyed her drunk friend, then answered. "Hai, I *should*  
be happy, demo...I don't know. How could he suddenly love me,  
like he claims to, after seeing me once in ten years?"  
  
"You loved hi-" Makoto was cut off when Ami started singing.  
  
"Usa and Mamooo sitting in a treeee f-u-c-"  
  
"AMI!" Both sober (AN: and sane) girls stared at her in  
shock.  
  
"Nani?" hiccup "k-i-n-g...first comes the baby..."  
Then, with a clunk, Ami fell asleep in the backseat.  
  
"Oy."  
  
"You said it."  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying, *you* still loved him after not  
seeing him in ten years, maybe he loved you before he left too."  
  
"Demo what are the chances of that?"  
  
"Not likely, demo it's not impossible."  
  
"Hai, I guess. Oh, can you please not tell Mina-chan or   
Rei-chan about this? I'll tell them myself later, demo Rei would  
probably make some snide comment that I don't need to deal with,   
and Mina would blab it out to the world and start planning our  
wedding."  
  
"Thinking about the wedding already, are you?" Makoto grinned.  
  
"Oh, urusai." (AN: Japanese for 'shut up'.)  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, in Mina's car ~*~  
  
"HAI! We got rid of that bakayaro!"  
  
"Hai, hai. Demo we still need to get Mamoru to fall for   
Usagi-chan though." Rei frowned.  
  
"Oh, that won't be a problem. See, when everyone was laughing,  
I saw Mamoru and Usagi having a little discussion. Then he leaned  
over and whispered something in her ear that got her blushing, and  
he walked out the door, trying to act nonchalant."  
  
"Nani?! How come *I* couldn't see that?"  
  
"You're not special enough." (AN: Sounds like my conversations  
with Rachy! 'You're not special!' Hehehehe.)  
  
"What are you, three?"  
  
"I'm not three!"  
  
"You sure are acting like it!"  
  
"Urusai."  
  
Silence over took the car for a while when Mina finally spoke  
up again.  
  
"So how do we get Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan together?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one that would be asking *you* that?"  
  
"Well, I asked first."  
  
"You're acting like you're three again!"  
  
"Iie, I'm not!"  
  
"Hai, you are!"  
  
"Iie, I'm not!"  
  
"Hai, you are!"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Silence yet again.  
  
"Well, we *could* set them up on blind dates, not knowing  
that the other..."  
  
"Iie, that wouldn't work. If Usagi-chan really loves Mamoru,  
she wouldn't be willing to go out on a date with anyone."  
  
"Not if *I* can help it!"  
  
"Even if you *did* have influence over Usagi-chan, what about  
Mamoru? Who would ask him? And why would he agree if he really  
does love her back?"  
  
"Well, Motoki could help..."  
  
"Demo we haven't seen him in years!"  
  
"We have too seen him!"  
  
"Demo we haven't *talked* to him, now have we?"  
  
"..."  
  
"See??" Mina smiled smugly.  
  
"Oh, shush."  
  
"Oh! I have the best plan!"  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"It's plain, it's simple, it's geniu-"  
  
"SHUT UP! Just tell me the plan!"  
  
"We talk to Mamoru-san ourselves, and get him to ask Usagi out,  
telling him that we know for *sure* that Usagi has feelings for him as   
well."  
  
"Nani ten yo? We promised Usagi, baka!"  
  
"Well it won't matter if they get together, will it? She'll  
*thank* me for telling him!"  
  
"Oh my kami! For once in your life, you're making sense!" Rei  
stared at the blonde girl dumbly. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Oh, shut up and hand me my phone."  
  
Rei searched in Mina's purse and handed it to her. "Wouldn't  
Mamoru-san be sleeping by now?"  
  
"Iie, I know him. He always has late nights, and especially   
tonight since he'll be getting rid of all of Karla's stuff."  
  
"Baka konoyaro...shi ne..." Rei muttered under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Not you, Karla!"  
  
"Oh. Oh! It's ringing!"  
  
~*~ Meanwhile at Mamoru's apartment ~*~  
  
Mamoru stepped out onto his balcony. 'Kami, why did I  
do that? Baka, baka, baka! She'll be afraid of me now!' These  
thoughts ran through his head until he heard the phone ring.  
'Who would call at this time?'  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
He heard an excited squeal, then in the background, "Shut  
up and talk to him! Stop the squealing, kami, he'll think you're  
a pig or something!" (AN: Oink. Rachel, *hint* *hint*.)  
  
Then, in the speaker, "Mamoru-san?"  
  
"Uh...hai?"  
  
"This is Aino Minako. Remember me?"  
  
"The actress?"  
  
"Hai, and Usagi-chan's friend."  
  
"Oh! I remember now." 'Why would Usagi's friend be calling  
me?'  
  
"You must be wondering why I'm calling. Well, you need  
to take Usagi out for dinner one night."  
  
"Nani ten yo?"  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Mina asked with  
a whiny voice.  
  
"I can't ask her to dinner! She wouldn't say yes, and-"  
Mamoru realised what he was saying, then quickly redeemed himself.  
"Besides, I don't even like her. She's just the same Odango Atama  
years ago. We're not even friends!"  
  
"Don't lie, Mamoru-san. I could hear the panic in your   
voice. Ask her out. I *know* she'll say yes. Remember,  
ask her...for...one sec." Once again, Mamoru could hear  
voices in the background. "When's she free?"  
  
"I don't know, why didn't you plan this out earlier, baka?"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" A clatter was heard, then someone was back  
on the phone.  
  
"Mamoru-san? This is me, Hino Rei. The head priestess at  
Hikawa Shrine? Dated you for a while? Anyway, cut the chitchat.   
Ask Usagi out for tomorrow night. Got it? If I find out you didn't   
ask her out, then I'll curse you, and any other future relationships   
you have. Got it?"  
  
Mamoru was speechless, then he heard Mina in the back again.  
"Nani ten yo? Ha, I finally get to say that to someone! Anyway,  
nani ten yo? Threatening him? Oh, that's just great! Baka!"  
  
"Who are you calling baka?"  
  
"Uh...girls?"  
  
"Shut up, let me talk to Mamoru!"  
  
"Iie, stop! You talked enough! You're driving, remember?"  
  
A scream was heard, then silence and heavy breathing.   
"Mamoru-san?"  
  
At this point, Mamoru was *scared*. "Uh...hai?"  
  
"You heard the priestess, right?"  
  
"Hai. Uh...what happened to Rei?"  
  
"I...well...[nervous laugh]...I sort of knocked her out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Usa's cell number's 5597-8673. Call her *now*. Sayonara,  
Mamoru-san! Sweet dreams!"  
  
"Demo...I..." The only response Mamoru got was a dial tone.  
  
'How do I get myself into these messes? They're worse than  
Motoki!' He ran his hand through his hair. '5597-8673...5597-  
8673...' The number repeated in his head.  
  
Shakily, he reached for the phone. '5...5...9...7...8...6..  
7...' Then he hung up. 'Iie, I can't! Demo I have to! Those  
girls were just scary...demo...if she says no...' (AN: Hehehe, so  
cute...precall nervousness...*sigh*)  
  
Taking a deep breath, he picked up the phone again.   
'5...5...9..7...8...6...7...3..' After a few seconds of ringing,  
an angelic voice answered.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
Mamoru opened his mouth, but he couldn't say anything.  
  
"Moshi moshi?!" This time, the voice was a little more  
impatient.   
  
Mamoru coughed, and started hesitantly. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Hai, who is this?"  
  
"This...this is Mamoru."  
  
There was silence for a while. "Hello? Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Oh, hai. Gomen about that. Hai?"  
  
"I was wondering if you were free for dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Tomorrow night?" Usagi's voice squeaked.  
  
"Hai, nothing fancy, just a dinner to reunite, after all   
these years."  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"So I'll pick you up at...let's say, 7?"  
  
"Can you make it 7:30?"  
  
"Of course. So, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Umm..." Usagi giggled, "Don't you need my address to pick me  
up?"  
  
"Oh." Mamoru was glad that this was over the phone so she  
couldn't see him blush. "Hai, what was that again?"  
  
"Juuban Heights, apartment number 400."  
  
"Isn't that the penthouse?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Expensive girl."  
  
"Ah...hai, I guess. I have to go now, Mamoru-san. I'll  
see you tomorrow at 7:30 then. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
He hung up the phone with a sigh of relief and plopped  
onto his couch. Then he shot straight up when a thought hit  
him. 'Where am I going to take her?!?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,  
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	7. Part Seven

Don't Wanna Lose You Now - Part Seven  
By: PhoenixStAr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Fenikkusu Kirei *is* mine,  
so please ask before you use her.  
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi sat in her car, still holding the phone in a daze.   
Makoto finally noticed, and tried to snap her out of it. "Hello?  
Usagi-chan? Usa? WATCH THE ROAD!"  
  
Usagi woke just in time to swerve the car to the right, just  
missing a truck. "Gomen!"  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Mamoru..."  
  
Makoto grinned. She realised what had gone on. "So? What  
are you going to wear?"  
  
"Well, you heard him! It's casual! I can't wear anything  
to special, or he'll realise that I like him!"  
  
"Don't you mean *love* him? And besides, the stuttering you  
were doing on the phone gave that fact away a long time ago!"  
  
The odangoed woman glared at her tall friend. "You're not  
helping."  
  
"Gomen!"  
  
"Anyway, we're here. Help me carry Ami-chan?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"You're too perky for 4 a.m."  
  
"Hai, usually I'd say so too, demo I need to help you with  
your outfit for tomorrow, so of course I'll need to be as energetic  
as possible!"  
  
This so called 'conversation' continued while they rode the  
elevator, meeting up with Minako and Rei, and up until they were  
at Usagi's apartment.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?"  
  
"Rei! Keep it down! My neighbours will kill you!"  
  
Just as Usagi predicted, yells from the other apartments   
started. "Will you keep it down?"  
  
"Some people are trying to sleep!"  
  
"Lousy kids."  
  
Rei blushed, and the other girls, save for Ami, giggled.  
Usagi fumbled in her purse for a while before finding her keys.  
When she opened the door, she saw that the lights were on.  
  
Usagi poked her head in cautiously while Minako asked her,  
"Who else has the keys to your apartment?"  
  
"No one...demo..." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw  
a short figure with brown hair. "KIREI!!!"  
  
"Onee-chan? AHH!!!! USA!!!!!"  
  
The two women hugged tightly, then the elder asked, "What  
are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I took the offer! I'll risk seeing *him*."  
  
"So you'll be staying here and working at Tokyo General?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so rude! Ki, this is Rei, Minako, and Makoto.  
Ami's the one that's passed out. Girls, this is Kirei, my best  
friend from Toronto."  
  
"Uh...introductions are great, but can I put Ami down?  
She's heavier than you think!"  
  
Gales of laughter echoed the walls while Usagi pointed to   
the couch, clutching her stomach.  
  
With Ami down on the couch, Makoto turned to Minako and  
Rei while Usagi chatted with Kirei. "You guys got Mamoru  
to call, didn't you?"  
  
"He called already?"  
  
"Hai, and Usa agreed."  
  
"Usa? You agreed?"  
  
Usagi looked up from her conversation. "Hai...why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just..uh..surprised that he asked so   
soon!"  
  
She walked over to the group of nervous women. "You  
guys had something to do with this, didn't you?"  
  
"Uh...well...it was Mina's idea!"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Hai, well...I..." Before Mina could stutter out an excuse,  
Usagi crushed her in a hug.  
  
"Arigato, arigato, arigato! Arigato gazaimasu!"  
  
Though happy that her best friend was not mad at her, she  
choked out, "Uh...you're welcome...just...onegai...air..."  
  
"Oh, gomen..." Usagi sweatdropped.  
  
Rei clapped her hands together. "So! What are we waiting  
for? Let's choose tomorrow night's outfit!"  
  
"What's to choose? He said *casual*!"  
  
Rei looked at Usagi wide eyed, then seconds later, her eyes  
darkened while she muttered to herself, "Casual. For the first date,  
the baka chooses *casual*. Didn't he learn anything while going  
out with Karla?"  
  
"Why don't we get some sleep first?" Suggested Makoto wisely,  
"I'm sure Kirei-san,"  
  
Kirei interrupted, "Kirei-chan, or Ki-chan's fine."  
  
Makoto smiled warmly, "I'm sure Kirei-chan's tired from her   
trip, and that we're all tired from the party. We can get to Usagi's  
wardrobe tomorrow."  
  
Four women nodded warily and headed to their 'sleeping quarters'.  
  
Meanwhile, at Mamoru's apartment...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, okay. So it's all planned out. We'll eat at my apartment,  
something simple. Nothing can screw up. I'll make something, and...  
why am I talking to myself?"  
  
Mamoru ran his hand through his hair (yet again). This girl was  
driving him insane.  
  
~*~ Night of the 'Big Date' ~*~  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME, REI!!!"   
  
Anyone that saw the havoc that had been reaked upon the Tsukino  
apartment would've laughed. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, a  
blue haired woman was in a corner, holding her head from an obvious   
hangover. A blonde with her hair in a bright red bow was looking through   
a closet, with piles of clothes in one arm. A tall brunette was sifting   
through a vanity chest, and a short brunette watching the whole scene   
with a wicked smile playing at her lips. But that was not the most   
interesting part of the scene.  
  
What was it, you ask? Well, a raven haired beauty was chasing a  
blonde haired doctor around the apartment, holding an iron curler  
menacingly.  
  
"Odango! Would you stop it? I'm just curling your hair!"  
  
[whimper] "I don't wanna...those things *hurt*!"  
  
"Not if you use it correctly! Mako!!"  
  
The tall woman looked up from the wide selection of make up.   
"Hai?"  
  
"Hold her down for me?"  
  
Usagi paled with fear. "Mako...you wouldn't...Mako? Onegai...iie!"  
  
Makoto picked up Usagi and plopped her down in a seat. "Come on,  
you know that Rei wouldn't hurt you," she said soothingly.  
  
Usagi gave her a look.  
  
"Okay," Makoto thought for a second, "You know Rei wouldn't hurt  
you with anything other than a broom and her own slaps."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Can it, Odango. Whether or not you like it, I am curling your  
hair!"  
  
Grudgingly, Usagi sat with her arms crossed as Makoto and Rei undid  
her odangoes and curled her hair a bit, not making it too obvious that she  
had done extra preparation for this date.  
  
"Ooh! Minna-chan, what do you say about this little number?"  
Mina held up black catsuit.  
  
"Mina! I'm sorry, but IIE! Who do you think I am? One of the  
Spice Girls???" (AN: Spice Girls not mine. Thank kami for that. :)  
  
"Gomen. It was just a suggestion! Sheesh, if you won't wear  
it, then what is it doing in your closet?" Mina rolled her eyes, then   
they caught something. "Oh! This is *perfect*!"  
  
"Not another one, Minako-chan, onegai."  
  
"Iie, I'm serious, this will be perfect! Sort of innocent, yet  
still sophisticated."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Mina pointed to an outfit. "See?"  
  
"Surprisingly, you're right, Mina-chan."  
  
"Huh? I wanna see it!"  
  
"Stop moving, Odango, and let me finish curling your hair!"  
  
"Demo I wanna see the outfit!" [whine]  
  
After two more hours of similar conversation, Usagi was finally  
ready. She wore a black miniskirt that had two little pockets in the   
front which was outlined in white stitches. Her top was a tight turtle  
necked sweater which had navy and baby blue stripes. Her face was   
make up free, save for a dull lip gloss. Her hair was put up in a loose  
bun, and using the curler, Rei had put a strand of delicate little  
ringlets on each side of Usagi's face. Finishing off the outfit was a  
pair of navy Mary Janes.  
  
"Do I look okay?" Usagi pirouetted in front of the group.  
  
"Perfect." Minako shot a 'V is for Victory' to her friend.  
  
"Hai, now stop twirling, Odango! You'll ruin my ringlets!"  
  
Makoto grinned as an idea formed in her head. "Well, Rei, even  
if she *does* stop twirling, *someone* else will be ruining them instead."  
  
"Mako-chan!" Usagi blushed a deep red.  
  
Rei smirked. "You're right, Mako. Demo, Usa, you should still  
leave it so that he has something to mess up."  
  
"Ugh, you guys are impossible! Minako? Ami? Ki? Some support,  
onegai?"  
  
"Gomen, onee-chan. I've gotta agree with them."  
  
[whine] "KIIIiiiii... Ami?"  
  
"Well, knowing Mamoru-san..."  
  
"Iie, not you too! I'm not even going to *ask*, Mina-chan."  
  
"Nani? Why not?" Minako tried in vain to wipe the evil smile  
off her face.  
  
At that moment, as Usagi was about to retaliate, the doorbell  
rang. "Oh my kami, he's here. Are you sure I look okay?"  
  
Kirei sighed. "You look *fine*, onee-chan."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Iie, we're not, Odango. You grew a pimple the size of Tokyo in  
the last five minutes."  
  
"NANI?" Usagi rushed to a mirror.  
  
Ami glared at Rei. "Rei-chan! That wasn't very nice."  
  
"Hai, well I was getting sick of listening to her freaking out!"  
  
The bell rang again. Usagi yelled, "REI-CHAN! DON'T LIE TO ME  
LIKE THAT!!!!!!"  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, on the other side of the door ~*~  
  
"Arigato for coming with me, Motoki."  
  
"You're welcome, demo what am I supposed to do later on? I bet  
you that all her old friends are in there. You know, Rei, Minako, Makoto,  
Ami...and I *really* don't want to get caught in there with them."  
  
"Oh, you'll do fine. Besides, this is payback for all the blind  
dates."  
  
"Hey, not *all* your blind dates turned out bad! I mean, look  
at Karla! You asked her to *marry* you!"  
  
"Demo look how blind I was!"  
  
"Love is blind, my friend."  
  
"Hai, and you will be too, soon."  
  
The sandy blond haired man backed off with his hands in the air,  
motioning that he surrendered. "Okay, okay. Are you ready?"  
  
"Iie. Kami, here goes nothing."  
  
~*~ Back on the other side of the door ~*~  
  
"I'll get it!" Kirei rushed to the door. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and  
Minako were sitting on the plush white couch, eating popcorn and watching  
a movie. "Save a seat for me, minna-chan."  
  
While opening the door, she yelled, "HURRY UP, ONEE-CHAN!"   
Hearing a muffled response that sounded something like 'on my way', she  
turned to the now open door. "Konn'wa Mamor-" She was cut off when she  
saw someone whom she thought she would never see again. "T-Toki?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? Comments, suggestions,  
flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	8. Part Eight

Don't Wanna Lose You Now - Part Eight  
By: PhoenixStAr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Fenikkusu Kirei *is* mine,  
so please ask before you use her.  
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Motoki smiled nervously. 'I should've run when I heard that  
familiar voice. She's still mad. Kami, gomen, Kiko.'   
  
Usagi squealed, not realising Kirei or Motoki's paled faces.  
"Motoki-niisan!" She launched herself at Motoki.  
  
Mamoru, on the other hand, did not realise Kirei or Motoki's  
paled faces either. He was too enraptured in the way Usagi looked.  
'Mabui...' (AN: Japanese for 'cute' or 'beautiful'.) When Usagi flung  
herself at Motoki though, he got jealous.  
  
Usagi finally realised Motoki's uncomfortable state. "Daijobou,  
Motoki-niisan?"  
  
Motoki shook his head of his thoughts of Kirei and answered,  
"Hai, daijobou."  
  
Usagi turned to Kirei, and noting her pale face as well, got the  
clue. She flashed a melting smile to the men, "Excuse us for one moment."  
Then, in private with Kirei, asked, "Motoki's *him*, isn't he?"  
  
Kirei just nodded silently. Then she looked up with tears in  
her eyes. "Oh, onee-chan...I didn't think I'd see him so soon...kami...I  
can't deal with this...he's still mad...I slapped him...and..."  
  
"Oh, Ki-chan..." Usagi pulled the younger woman into her arms.  
"I saw the way that he looked at you...and I'll bet you anything that   
he still loves you. I could practically *see* the love he was radiating  
for you!"  
  
"Iie...he hates me..."  
  
"Don't say that. Now come on. I'm sure Motoki has nothing to do  
tonight...that's probably why he tagged along. Ask him out!"  
  
"Me?" Kirei squeaked. "Demo...I...can't!"  
  
"Come *on*! It's the twenty first century, isn't it? Ask."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"You *will* ask, or I'll make sure Usagi won't let you sleep here  
tonight." By this time, the other girls had joined the conversation.  
  
Usagi looked up in shock. "Rei-chan! I never said that!"  
  
"Hai, demo *I* said it."  
  
"You don't even know what-"  
  
"Hai, we do, Usa-chan. It's actually quite easily deducted. Kirei  
here has probably dated Motoki-san, and the two were very close. For  
some reason, they broke up, and Kirei had slapped Motoki. Now, for  
whatever reason that they broke up, or why Kirei had slapped him, we do  
not know. However, we *do* know that Motoki still loves you, and that  
you love him back."  
  
"Wow. I actually understood what Ami said, for once in my life!"  
Mina looked around in awe.  
  
The other girls, including Kirei, burst out laughing, and applauded.  
"Omedetu, Minako-chan!" (AN: Omedetu means 'congratulations'.)  
  
"So, come *on*! Ikuzo!" Usagi dragged Kirei to the door. Upon  
reaching it, she stopped and smiled. "Gomen about that."  
  
Motoki cleared his throat. "Uh...Kiko?"  
  
Kirei blushed and looked up. "Hai?"  
  
Nervously, he wrung his hands. "Would...would you like to have  
dinner with me tonight?"  
  
With her eyes lighting up, she nodded estatically. "Let me get my  
purse!"  
  
"Awww..." Usagi tilted her head to the side and smiled.  
  
"Nani?" Motoki looked at her nervously. "Nothing big...just...  
old friends..."  
  
"Don't bother, *Toki*," she said mockingly, "*Kiko* told me all about  
it."  
  
Rei, Makoto, and Minako poked their heads in the door. "Aww...  
double date? How sweet!"  
  
Meanwhile, a prim voice came from inside. "Guys, leave them alone  
to their dates!"  
  
Makoto waved her hand aimlessly in Ami's direction. "Oh, it's fine.  
They're not leaving yet anyway."  
  
Rei smiled menacingly. "So...since Usa and Ki's fathers aren't here,  
we'll have to cross examine you ourselves."  
  
Circling Mamoru, she stopped abruptly and asked, more like stated,   
"What's your name."  
  
Usagi sweatdropped. "Rei! Minna! You *know* Mamoru and Motoki!"  
  
Mina started whining. "Hai, demo we don't get to cross examine!!  
Why can't you go pick up some anonymous guy on the street? That would be  
so much more fun!!"  
  
Sweatdropping, Makoto covered Minako's mouth and apologized. "This  
girl gets high off oxygen." (AN: Like me! :)  
  
Rei added, "Don't forget the popcorn."  
  
Nodding, Makoto turned to Motoki. "So, where will you be brining  
Ki? You wouldn't be interfering on Usa and Mamoru's *intimate* date, would  
you?" She looked at him threateningly.  
  
"Uh...iie, of course not. I'm...oh, shimatta. I don't have  
a car!"  
  
The girls giggled and Mamoru just looked at Motoki and shrugged.  
  
Usagi cleared her throat and giggled, "You can borrow mine."  
Searching in her purse, she tossed a pair of keys to him. "Just don't  
scratch, dent, or mess it up in any way on the exterior *or* the interior."  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes. "You're more possessive about your car  
than-"  
  
"You?" Motoki interrupted with a goofy grin.  
  
The girls burst out in giggles again when Kirei walked out, changed  
and ready. She wore a pair of dark denim flares and a pink 3/4 sleeved   
V-neck shirt that barely showed off her cleavage. Her purse was one of  
those small and fluffy bright magenta ones, and she wore a pair of matching  
shoes. (AN: Shoes not fluffy. We're not in Beverly Hills here.) Calling   
behind her, she yelled, "Arigato, Ami-chan!"  
  
Rei's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "AMI helped you choose  
*those* clothes?!"  
  
At that moment, Ami sauntered out. "Is it really that hard to  
believe, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Iie, hai, iie...it's just...pink is really not your trademark   
style!"  
  
"And Kirei is the one wearing the clothes, not me."  
  
"Okay, lovebirds, go! Have fun! Just be back before midnight!"  
Mina winked.  
  
"Oh, and Usa? Leave the ringlets to the..[ahem]..*professionals*,"  
Mako said before exploding into laughter.  
  
Usagi blushed a dark red, even redder than before, now that Mamoru  
was there, and muttered, "Thanks alot for the vote of reassurance."  
  
"Hey, that *was* reassurance!"  
  
"And I'm thanking you. Okay?"  
  
"Uh...ikuyo." Mamoru pulled Usagi away before she could start a  
tongue war with Rei. As they left, they could hear the conversation  
at the end of the hall.  
  
"Sayonara!"  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
"What exactly *wouldn't* you do, Minako-chan?"  
  
"I wouldn't do a lot of things! I wouldn't...uh..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"...I wouldn't throw his cat out the window!"  
  
"He has a cat?!?"  
  
"Uh...iie, probably not."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I wouldn't...umm...gag on his food!"  
  
"Are you sure about that, Mina-chan?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Good, because I'm sure not sure."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, Hino?"  
  
"Whatever you think it means, Aino!"  
  
"Uh...guys, let's just go watch the movies."  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS, AMI!"  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, at Karla's apartment ~*~  
  
(AN: Y'all thought Karla was out of the picture for good,  
didn't you? Well, she's not! Yet another twist to the story...ooh~)  
  
In the midst of a dark, quiet apartment sat a blonde woman.  
She slammed her fist on her coffee table.  
  
'Shimatta! Damn that bakayaro! If it wasn't for her, Mamoru  
would've chosen *me* instead of those brats! I *will* get what I want.  
Even if Mamoru doesn't take me back, that won't be a problem. If *I*  
don't get him and his money, no one else will, nonetheless a freak.  
You haven't seen the last of me yet, Mamoru, Usagi.'  
  
(AN: Sounds like Beryl or something, doesn't she?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes: Sorry this is so short, but I'm going to put each date in  
it's own part, so...yeah. Anyway, same as before, comments, yadayadayada  
to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com. Oh yeah, visit my newly made 'archive'  
of all my stories, okay? Here's the addy:   
http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  



	9. Part Nine

Don't Wanna Lose You Now - Part Nine  
By: PhoenixStAr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Fenikkusu Kirei *is* mine,  
so please ask before you use her.  
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"So...Kiko, how've you been?" (AN: Yes, I'm doing Kirei and Motoki's  
date first. I'm going to make you wait for Mamoru and Usagi's date. How  
evil am I? Well, maybe not *that* evil, but give me a little credit here!)  
  
"I've been okay. Got my PhD..."  
  
An uncomfortable silence overtook the car, then at the same time,  
they both started, "I want to apologize."  
  
Kirei looked down and blushed. Motoki would've liked to look  
down, but he had to drive. "Why don't you go first, Kiko."  
  
'All these years, and he still calls me Kiko...' "I wanted to  
apologize for...slapping you, all those years ago."  
  
"Iie. You had every right to slap me. I was a baka."  
  
"Iie!" Kirei responded, wide eyed. "You were not a baka! You never  
were. You were right. The age difference was too awkward then."  
  
"Still, I should've been more sensitive. I'm sorry, Kiko."  
  
"I...I forgive you."  
  
"Then I guess I have no choice but to forgive you too," Motoki joked,  
trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
Kirei forced a giggle. Then, on impulse, she leaned over and  
pecked him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I missed you, Toki-chan."  
  
Motoki was so surprised that he almost lost control  
of the car. Kirei giggled. The man tried to recompose himself, then   
answered, "I missed you too, Kiko."  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he looked at her from the  
corner of his eye. "Are we back to before we broke up?"  
  
She quickly sat up straight, and he found himself missing the  
sensation of her head on his shoulder. "Hai..iie...I guess it depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"If..." Kirei blushed, "If you'll have me, I guess."  
  
Relief ran through Motoki's body. "Of course I'd have you."  
  
Kirei sighed with relief and placed her head on his shoulder again.  
"Does...does that mean I can still ask you anything and get a straight   
answer?"  
  
"Hai..." Motoki thought warily about the question. What could she   
mean?  
  
"Did you go out with anyone while I was gone?"  
  
He nearly swerved the car again. He kept repeating to himself,  
straight answer. He had promised her a straight answer. "Hai. Her name  
was Reika."  
  
He could feel her stiffen. "How close were you two?"  
  
"I..." Straight answer. "Gomen, Kiko, demo I...I asked her to marry  
me."  
  
She stiffened even more. Looking at her from the corner of his eye,  
he could see that she had paled considerably. Slowly, she sat up straight  
again. "Oh. I see. I guess I *did* ask for a straight answer." She   
turned her head to face the window so that he wouldn't see her tears.  
  
"Demo she said iie!" Motoki's mind raced to amend what he had said.  
  
"It's okay, To-Motoki-san," he flinched, and she put her hand on his  
face before turning away again, and almost choking on her words, she  
finished, "I couldn't expect you to wait for me for ten years."  
  
"Don't say that, Kiko! True, I loved her," he paused when he saw  
her flinch, "demo she was and *is* nothing compared to you. What I felt  
for her is nothing like what I felt for you." His body loosened a bit  
when he saw a bit of color return to her face. "Do you know why I couldn't  
love her as much as you?" She stiffened again. "It's because she *wasn't*  
you."  
Kirei turned to him with a telltale trail of tears down her face.  
"Oh, Toki!" She flung herself as best as she could to him, and he put one  
arm around her. "Gomen. I'm so sorry for making assumptions, gomen."  
  
He put a finger to her lips. "Shush, it's okay." Uncomfortable  
from the serious tension, he smiled and said, "Let's just act like  
nothing has happened, alright? Come on, we're on a date, let's enjoy   
ourselves!"  
  
Kirei smiled gratefully, "Arigato, Toki-chan."  
  
He exaggerated a clueless face, "Arigato for what? I didn't do   
anything!" His comment was rewarded with a genuine laugh. "So, where   
do you want to go?"  
  
"Hmm...your choice. I'm just happy being here with you."  
  
"Dinner and park?"  
  
"Like old times...how bout the Millennium Palace? Oh, wait...Mako's  
not on staff tonight, is she?"  
  
"Iie, she's not, demo her husband, Nicholas is. He's actually  
almost as good as Makoto."  
  
"Really? This I gotta try!"  
  
The rest of the night was spent eating, and gazing at the stars  
from their hill from long ago. When they tired of that, they pushed  
each other on swings, and continued their conversation of old times, and  
times to come.  
  
Meanwhile, on Mamoru and Usagi's date...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes: Gomen, it's so short! I wanted a part for each date, and,  
well, I don't know. Even though Kirei and Motoki, the idea was mine to  
put them together, it's not nearly as much fun as writing about Mamoru and  
Usagi, cause they have a history and facts for me to work from. I'm way  
too lazy to continue making facts about Kirei and Motoki's relationship,  
but just one thing before you email me, (right? You're gonna email me.  
Yes you are.) don't you think the names 'Kiko' and 'Toki' are just too  
kawaii for words? Awww...okay, so you know where to email me.  
kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	10. Part Ten

Don't Wanna Lose You Now - Part Ten  
By: PhoenixStAr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Fenikkusu Kirei *is* mine,  
so please ask before you use her.  
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi glanced nervously at Mamoru out of the corner of her   
eye, thinking, 'Oy, maybe it was a bad idea to come. He doesn't seem   
to be interested or anything and...oy, it was a bad idea to come.'  
  
Mamoru, meanwhile, was thinking totally different thoughts.   
'Oh my kami, Usako...in...car. Usako...in...car. Usako...in...okay,   
I have to stop this. Control, Mamoru, control.' Nervously, he cleared   
his throat. "So, how'd an Odango like you get to be such a sought out   
doctor?" He mentally slapped himself. How baka was he? After all   
these years, a chance to repatch things, and he's screwing them up all   
over again!  
  
Usagi, however, was thankful for this comment. At least now   
the tension would be gone and they could tease each other aimlessly   
like old times. Except this time, she'd actually be a match to verbal   
spar with. She smirked inwardly. "And how would you know I'm sought out,   
Mamoru? I don't recall Dr. Han saying anything about my status as a   
doctor in Canada."  
  
Mamoru flinched. He had given himself away. That night, before  
the party, he had stayed after his shift at the hospital to check on her  
records a bit. He tried to answer nonchalantly, "I have my ways."  
  
"And what would that be? Have you been sneaking into hospital  
records again? Tsk tsk. Naughty, naughty boy."  
  
He panicked. How did she know? "Well, Odango Atama, at least   
*I* don't go around dying people's teeth black."  
  
Usagi flushed. "That wasn't my idea! I had no clue the girls   
were even planning this sort of thing! It was part of their plan to get   
rid of her, and apparently, they didn't have to use the other parts."  
  
"I'll take that as a good thing."  
  
"Only for Karla. As for everyone else, I'm sure they would have  
loved to see it. I heard all of Mina's plans. Hysterical." Usagi   
giggled to herself.  
  
Mamoru chuckled, and a comfortable silence passed over the car.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
He looked up in surprise. "Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"Iie," Usagi giggled. "Could the great Chiba Mamoru be getting   
as scatterbrained as the old Odango?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Old?"  
  
Crossing her arms indignantly, she replied, "Of course! If you  
haven't noticed, I *have* changed."  
  
"Hmm..." Mamoru looked at her in mock examination when they   
reached a stop light. "Let's see." He pulled on her bun, "Same blonde   
hair, and it was still in that hairstyle yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday, baka, not now."  
  
"Hai, but once is enough for me." His hand was still on her   
head. 'Such soft, silky hair...' A loud beep brought him out of his   
reverie.  
  
Usagi screeched, "Mamoru-san! The light's been green for   
hours already!"  
  
"Oh, uh...gomen."  
  
"Someone sure can't tell his colors."  
  
"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, "Demo at least I can tell time.   
Green for hours? Honestly, Odango."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Reaching the apartment, he stopped the car and opened the door   
for his beloved. Bowing mockingly, he said, "Your highness."  
  
Usagi caught on and grinned quickly before putting on a straight  
face and played along. "Hai, hai. Now, do you expect me to dirty the   
bottom of my shoes on this filty ground?" She waved her hand, motioning  
to the ground exageratedly.  
  
A wicked thought formed in Mamoru's mind. "Iie, of course not,  
princess."  
  
"Goo-AIIIIEE!!!" She started screaming when Mamoru lifted her   
off the ground and slung her over his shoulders. Kicking, she yelled in   
his ear, "MAMORU! LET ME DOWN!"  
  
Flinching at the kicks, he switched positions and held her  
'over-the-threshold' style, so her kicks couldn't get him. He answered  
her pleads calmly. "Iie, Odango."  
  
"MAMORU-BAKA!!"  
  
"Hai?" He looked at her innocently, his mind revelling in the   
sweet sight of her angry little face.  
  
"Don't act innocent!"  
  
"Why not? I *am* innocent! All I'm doing is replying to the   
orders of my princess. You wished not to accustom yourself to these   
filty grounds, did you not?" He started in his normal voice and ended   
in a bad English accent. 'I never had this much fun with Karla...iie,   
don't think about her. She's gone, thank kami.'  
  
"Hmph! Baka no Mamoru." Usagi crossed her arms and pouted   
while Mamoru just stared and thought about how beautiful she was with  
her face all red with anger.   
  
In the elevator, he saw in the mirrored walls that she was   
wearing a miniskirt, and then he thought of how he was holding her. He   
looked away from Usagi so that she wouldn't see his blush, but it was   
pointless because she could see it in the mirror. Wondering what he was   
blushing about, she looked in the mirror and it hit her. Blushing, she   
turned away as well.  
  
Getting off the elevator, he walked to his apartment and realised  
he'd have a problem opening the door without putting his princess down.  
  
Seeing him hesitate in his once confident steps, Usagi realised  
what was wrong. "Haha! Can't get into your apartment without putting  
me down, can you?"  
  
An old couple just got off the elevator and watched the two in  
amusement, thinking how perfect this newlywed couple was.  
  
Thinking quickly, Mamoru dropped Usagi on the ground. Both   
instantly missed the feeling of having the other close to him/her. She   
stood up and stuck her tongue out at him the same instant he pulled her   
to him. Because of the chronology of these events, Usagi had   
accidentally licked the side of Mamoru's neck. She looked down and   
blushed.  
  
Mamoru was, to say the least, surprised. He thought about how   
soft her tongue was, and...realised he shouldn't be thinking in that   
direction. He changed the subject by whispering in her ear, "Can't let   
you get away now, can I?"  
  
Usagi didn't reply. Fishing in his pockets, he found his keys   
and opened the door. Finding the lights, he turned them on, and   
watched keenly as Usagi opened her eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"Mamoru-san! This place is gorgeous! I didn't think a baka   
like you would have such immpecable taste!"  
  
"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"  
  
"Both." And acting on impulse, she pecked his cheek and ran   
before he could do anything. "This balcony has the nicest view!"  
  
Mamoru touched where her lips had once been. 'So soft...' In   
a trance, he followed her to the balcony.  
  
'Usagi was right, the view *is* beautiful,' he thought. 'Demo   
then, it's the same view I had seen every night since I moved here.   
It's her that's making everything seem so beautiful. I have to tell her.'   
  
He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, but no where as  
close as before in the hall. He whispered, "Usako..." before he lost   
control and lowered his lips to hers.  
  
Usagi freaked. 'I'm gonna kiss him, I'm gonna kiss him, I...I   
can't! This is too soon!' She pushed him away and tried in vain to ignore   
the pained look in his eyes. "Gomen, Mamoru-kun. I really...I...I   
shouldn't."  
  
Mamoru looked into the skyline. 'Baka! You're pushing her   
away! You should've known better than to...baka!' "No need to aplogize,   
Usagi-san."  
  
Usagi flinched at the name. Why did his saying her name formally  
hurt her so much? A little voice in her heart answered, ~Because he has  
never called you that before. It was always Odango Atama, until you came  
back from Canada. Then he slipped and called you Usako. He loves you.~  
  
'Iie! He doesn't. He's rebounding from Karla. Hai, that's it.'  
  
The shrill ringing of a phone broke the uncomfortable silence.  
Usagi walked back into the apartment and took her cell phone from her   
purse. Looking at Mamoru, she mouthed to him, 'Hang on.'  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
Mamoru could, yet again, hear only her side of the conversation.   
And she was, yet again, speaking in English.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Peterson! I thought you were one of my   
colleagues in Tokyo!"  
  
'So, someone's calling Usako from Canada...'  
  
"He what?" Mamoru looked worriedly at Usagi's paled face.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
  
'What happened, Usako?'  
  
"Nani? Oh, I mean..what? Are you sure? Oh wow..but I just   
transfered, and..." Usagi giggled a bit uncomfortably, "Well, how long do   
I have to think about this?"  
  
Mamoru was pulled away from the conversation as Usagi headed back  
out onto the balcony with the phone, and the doorbell rang. 'Who could it  
be?' he wondered.  
  
On the other side of the door stood Karla. She was wearing a long  
red dress with two slits up the side. Underneath, she wore a crotchless  
teddy. She thought, 'Oh hai. I'll just seduce him back. It won't be   
hard. Then him and the money will be mine. That stupid bakayaro of a rabbit   
will be far from his mind.'   
  
When Mamoru opened the door, his jaw dropped, but not at what Karla   
had thought it had dropped from. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He  
was revolted with her now, after seeing Usagi's pure innocent beauty,   
looking back at Karla's heavily made up face made him want to gag. The   
heaving feeling in his stomach increased when he saw that Karla's dress was   
slightly transparent, and he saw the teddy.  
  
Seductively, she pulled him to her. "Mamoru, baby, I made a   
mistake. Take me back, onegai?" She trailed kisses from his shoulder blade   
and up his neck to his jawline. He shivered with disgust, unbeknowest to   
her. "It was one of those times of the month. Forgive me? I'll," she   
kissed his earlobe, "make it", she kissed him on his other earlobe, "up to   
you." She whispered these last words, then kissed him fully on his lips,   
forcing her tongue into his mouth.  
  
Mamoru tried to push her away, but she gripped at him firmly.  
He tried to get her name out to get her attention, and mumbled, "Karla...  
iie.." The only problem was, the only coherent part was 'Karla', making  
her think that he still wanted her. In her egotistic mind, she smirked.  
Of course he would still want her. Who wouldn't?  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was overwhelmed, getting off the phone.   
Mrs. Peterson, the head of the hospital board of Toronto General had   
called to tell her of Dr. Craig Weasely's sudden heart attack. The   
members of the hospital staff had refused to take any new Chief of Staff   
other than her, Serena Thompson. If she took the offer, she would move   
back to Toronto and stay for good. The question was, what was there to   
make her stay?   
  
She thought of Mamoru and unconciously wrapped her arms around  
herself, thinking of how warm she had been when he was holding her.   
From what had happened so far tonight, she knew the girls would easily   
deduce that he was in love with her. Her heart leaped at the thought.   
But, her mind nagged her, she *could* just be rebound material.   
Afterall, he did just break up with Karla. She had three days to ponder   
this.  
  
Thinking these thoughts, she walked into the living room and  
saw the most heartbreaking sight in the world. Karla was in the room,  
kissing Mamoru passionately, and from what she could see, he wasn't  
resisting, and seemed to be enjoying it. Her heart told her, maybe he  
*was* trying to get away. It's possible. Then, what was left of her   
hope tore away when she heard him moan 'Karla' in a fit of what she   
thought was pleasure. Tears scorched her eyes, and an uncontrollable   
gasp flew from her throat.  
  
Hearing a gasp, Karla looked up. When she saw Usagi, she smirked  
triumphantly to her rival. Mamoru looked at the pained look in Usagi's   
eyes and made a move to apologize and push Karla away, but before he could   
move, Karla pulled him back onto a nearby couch and into a kiss, making it   
much more obscene than before. She grabbed his arms and placed them   
forcefully, one on riding dangerously high on her hip, the other on her   
breast. With both hands, she forced his lips onto hers.  
  
Usagi grabbed her purse from under Karla's body and ran out the   
open door. In a blind fit of jealousy, anger and heartbreak, she saw   
Mamoru throw Karla onto the couch and continue making out with her as if   
Usagi hadn't been there.   
  
Rushing into the elevator, she refused to cry. She decided to   
walk home. It wasn't *that* far. Before she cried, she dialed up a   
number on her cell phone.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Peterson?" She continued with a strong voice, hiding  
her tears. "I've decided. I'm coming back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes: Ooh...bet none of you expected that, now did you? Well...  
maybe you did, but hush, and let me bask in my self-made glory of putting  
you people in suspense. Anyway, how'd you like? Ugh, writing about Karla's  
triumphant scene was a little more visualistic than I found comfortable,  
but how else could I describe it? Yeah, I'm a prude. Oh well, live with  
it. .! Hehe, so emails, and everything else to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	11. Part Eleven

Don't Wanna Lose You Now - Part Eleven  
By: PhoenixStAr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Fenikkusu Kirei *is* mine,  
so please ask before you use her.  
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru's heart broke when he saw Usagi's watery eyes. Pushing  
Karla off him, he roared, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? NANI TEN  
YO?!?"  
  
Karla stumbled up from the ground and looked at him, fear dancing  
in her eyes. She had never seen him so mad before. Could that freak  
actually mean that much to him? Summoning her courage, she replied  
steadily, "You want me, Mamoru. Don't deny it."  
  
"LIKE HELL I DO! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"  
  
The blonde woman smirked at him skeptically. "Think about it,  
Mamoru, baby."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BABY!"  
  
"I'll call you what I want. The important thing is, I'm calling  
you. That brat's gone now. What are you going to do? You had the  
choice of me, or her, and now that she's gone, you wouldn't even think of  
pushing me away too, would you?"  
  
Mamoru forced himself to calm down. His temper would not do him  
good right now. "Get out of my apartment, Karla. Get out of my life.  
Didn't you already promise I wouldn't see you ever again?"  
  
"You...you don't mean that!" She started off shakily, but   
continued in a stronger voice. "You don't mean that. Do you? You can-"  
  
She was about to continue on her logic, but was cut off by   
Mamoru shoving her out the door. "Leave, Blake-san. I doubt my neighbours  
would enjoy having a babbling slut bothering them in the middle of the   
night."  
  
Karla stared at the closed door in shock, then called out, "Fine,  
Mamoru-san, demo realise that I am taking coming complete pleasure in  
the fact that I'm not the only one leaving your life for good tonight."  
And with that, she sauntered off to the elevator, fixing her messed up  
hair. Taking her cell phone out of her purse, she dialed a number.  
"Hello? Jake? Guess what, honey, I'm free tonight..."  
  
Mamoru, in his apartment, flinched at what she said. Not about  
Jake, of course. He should've known about that a long time ago. Demo  
she was right about Usagi. After what he did, she would never come  
back to him.  
  
~*~ Usagi's Apartment ~*~  
  
Usagi opened the door shakily. There were tear marks staining  
her face. When the girls heard the door open, they raced in.  
  
"So? How'd it go? Did the ringlets work?"  
  
"Why are you home so fast? Did something happen?"  
  
"I *knew* you two were perfect together! He's behind you,  
isn't he? We'll leave if you want, you know, give you two some private  
time."  
  
"Ki-chan's not home yet, demo we can call her and have her  
stay at Rei's temple so you two can be intimate."  
  
"Matte! Who said she could stay at my temple?"  
  
Ami was silent the whole time. She was the only one who noticed  
Usagi's puffy red eyes and tear stains. She pulled her into a hug.  
"Oh, Usa-chan...daijabou?"  
  
The other girls suddenly realised that something was wrong.  
  
"Oh, gomen, Usa-chan! We were just so caught up, we didn't even  
realise..."  
  
"Shut up, Mina, and help us dis Mamoru!"  
  
Leading Usagi to the living room, she retold the story. The girls  
sighed at the beginning, hearing about Mamoru carrying Usagi up to his  
apartment, the sweet jokes, but when they heard about Karla, they sneered.  
  
"That bakayaro hasn't learned anything, has she?"  
  
Makoto cracked her knuckles menacingly. "When I get my hands on  
her..."  
  
Minako, however, wondered about the phone call that pulled Usagi  
away from Mamoru. "Who called you, Usa?"  
  
Rei slapped her upside the head. "After all that happened to her,  
and you're worried about who called her?"  
  
"Iie, I just thought it could've been one of Karla's friends  
or something."  
  
"Iie, it wasn't. The call," Usagi sighed, "was from Mrs. Peterson.  
I...I'm going back to Toronto."  
  
"NANI?!?"  
  
"You can't! You just got back less than two days ago! Don't!  
Mamoru's not worth it!"  
  
Usagi answered quietly. "Iie, I wouldn't be able to stand seeing  
him and her together. Working with him, iie, I won't last. The flight  
leaves tonight. I'm going to go pack. Gomen, minna. You guys can have  
my apartment." She walked off to pack unsteadily.  
  
Makoto growled. "I'm going to kill that bakayaro."  
  
"Which one, Mamoru or Karla?"  
  
"Both. Karla first. Then Mamoru."  
  
Minako though, was more 'trained', per se, in the matters of the  
heart, and walked to the phone while the other girls talked about how they  
would kill Mamoru and Karla.  
  
Dialing a number, she waited patiently.  
  
A deep, yet unsteady voice answered, "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Mamoru-san?"  
  
"Minako? What are you calling for? If you're here to make me feel  
guilty about what happened tonight, it's too late."  
  
"Iie, iie. I just wanted to know your side of the story."  
  
"We were having a great time. When we got to my balcony, I guess  
I just lost control and bent down to kiss her. She pushed me away, saying  
she couldn't. That I could understand. Then her phone rang. A bit after,  
when she was still on the phone, Karla showed up in the most revolting  
outfit ever. She forced herself on me, and I tried to push her off, demo  
it's surprising how strong she actually is. Usagi saw us, and I tried to  
aplogize, but Karla pushed me onto the couch and forced my hands to her hips  
and Usagi left." Mina could hear him sigh.  
  
"Demo Usagi said that you were moaning her name in pleasure?"  
  
"That was the only word I was able to say in that whole scenario.  
I told her 'Karla, iie,' demo neither of the girls heard it. I screwed up."  
  
"You sure did. Gomen, Mamoru-san, demo," Minako paused when she  
heard Usagi yell something.  
  
"I'm leaving now, guys! My plane's leaving in half an hour. I'll  
send for the rest of my stuff later on in the week! Sayonara!"  
  
Minako's attention turned back to Mamoru's insiting voice. "Demo  
what? Minako! Answer me! Demo what?"  
  
"Usa-chan just left. That phone call she got? It was a call from  
the board at Toronto General. The former Chief of Staff died, and the  
hospital staff want her back as the new Chief. She had three days to  
decide, demo seeing you with Karla helped her decide. She's on her way  
right now."  
  
Minako heard a crash. "Daijobou, Mamoru-san?"  
  
On the other side of the phone, Mamoru glared at the broken dishes  
on the floor. He had thrown over a coffee table. "SHIMATTA! I'm going  
after her."  
  
"Demo," Minako gasped, "She left already! You won't catch her at  
the airport!"  
  
"Then I'll catch her in Canada."  
  
"Nani? Hello, Mamoru-san?" The only response she got was a dial  
tone.  
  
She hung up and turned around to see three girls. She sighed,  
"I'm going to kill Karla."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes: Oooh...interesting, no? Let's see what happens!  
Comments, suggestions, whatever, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix 


	12. Part Twelve (and ending..hehe, it's fini...

Don't Wanna Lose You Now - Part Twelve  
By: PhoenixStAr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. However, Fenikkusu Kirei *is* mine,  
so please ask before you use her. Oh yeah, and the song 'Don't Wanna  
Lose You Now' is not mine, it's by the Backstreet Boys, and the  
Backstreet Boys aren't mine either.  
  
My email: kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site : http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirei and Motoki walked back to Usagi's apartment laughing merrily,  
but they were greeted by four solemn faces.  
  
"Minna-chan? Daijobou?"  
  
"Usagi left."  
  
"Hai, with Mamoru-san, right?"  
  
"Iie." Quickly, the girls recapped the story.   
  
Kirei shut her eyes as tears flooded them. Motoki wrapped her in his  
arms, and whispered soothing words into her ears. She buried her face in his  
chest.  
  
Makoto tried to cheer up the group. "Well, at least one date worked  
out right tonight."  
  
~*~ Plane to Canada ~*~  
  
Unbeknowest to Usagi, Mamoru was sitting mere aisles away on the same  
first place section on the same plane heading towards Toronto. Neither knew   
the other was on the plane. Usagi was sitting near the front, and Mamoru was   
sitting in the back. Next to Usagi was an overweight woman who blocked her sight,   
so she couldn't see Mamoru when he walked by. He didn't see her either.   
Together, they listened to the same station the plane provided. Their hearts   
skipped when a song came on that fit the situation perfectly.  
  
I never thought that I could lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you  
Baby  
Girl if only I knew what I've done  
You know  
So why don't you tell me  
I would bring back the moon and the sun  
To show you I care  
  
Don't wanna lose you now  
I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No now, or ever again  
  
I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
The fear of losing  
Of slipping away  
It's burning within me  
It just keeps getting closer, baby  
Whatever reason to leave that I had  
My place was always beside you  
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
Your face just won't go away  
  
Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
Not now, or ever again  
  
I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you  
  
Don't want to lose to loneliness  
Girl I know we can win   
Don't wanna lose to emptiness, oh no  
Never again  
  
Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
Not now, or ever again  
  
Don't wanna lose you now..  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes. No, she wouldn't cry over him,  
not anymore. He was gone.  
  
Mamoru sighed and fought back the tears. He would get her back if it  
was the last thing he did.  
  
~*~ Toronto General ~*~  
  
Usagi walked into the familiar doors, refreshed. "Hey Serena!"  
  
She waved, "Hi Jon!"  
  
This kept reocurring. Doctors, nurses, and patients would greet her.  
The most enthusiastic greetings, however, were from the male population.  
Usagi did not notice this though.  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru *did* notice. He was silently following her,  
clenching his fists in anger whenever she would hug an old male colleague.  
Gathering his courage, he tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Usagi swirled around, a huge grin on her face. That grin dropped when  
she saw who it was. "Chiba-san."  
  
His heart twisted painfully when he heard her say his name so formally.  
  
Noticing Usagi's sudden tension, the man Usagi was talking to put a  
protective hand on her shoulder. "Is he bothering you, Rena?"  
  
Mamoru sneered, "Rena." He laughed bitterly at the name.  
  
"No, but thanks anyway, Harrison." She pecked him on the cheek and  
motioned for Mamoru to follow.  
  
"So it's Rena now, is it?"  
  
She turned around and looked at him coldly. "What are you doing here?  
Are you just here to criticize my new life?"  
  
His heart stopped. He had no clue that she was capable of being so  
cold. "Iie, Usako, I-"  
  
Switching to Japanese, Usagi cut him off, "It's Serena now, and even  
if it wasn't, you have no right to call me Usako."  
  
"Let me explain, onegai." He continued when Usagi didn't say anything.  
"Karla," she flinched at the name, "surprised me as much as she surprised you.  
I tried to get her off me, I did. When you thought I was moaning her name,  
I said, 'Karla, iie.' After you left, I threw her out of my apartment. I  
never loved her. That slut just ruined everything. I meant what I said when  
I called you Usako." He turned around to hide his shimmering tears.  
  
Usagi was shocked. "So what now, Mamoru? Do you expect me to crawl  
into your arms crying hysterically? For us to get together and live happily  
ever after? Get married and have children?" She cried to him with teary  
eyes.  
  
"Hai, demo you don't have to cry hysterically."  
  
Sniffling, she buried her head in his chest. "Hai, I do."  
  
Mamoru held her tightly, afraid that this was just a dream. She  
looked up to him with hopeful, watery eyes. He placed a hand under her  
chin and brushed her lips with his thumb. Gently, he bent his head down  
and kissed her. The kiss had started off softly and innocently, but slowly  
the passion increased. Usagi could feel his tongue gently prodding her lips  
to open, caressing the inside of her mouth. She returned the favour. When  
the kiss finally ended, Usagi found her hands on his chest, and Mamoru with  
his hands on her waist.  
  
The hospital staff who were watching the scene applauded, and   
somebody yelled out, "Record time! One minute and thirty four seconds!"  
Others were catcalling and whistling. The male population had lost Usagi  
and the female population had lost Mamoru, but they were happy that their  
beloved Usagi had finally found someone who made her happy.  
  
Mamoru stroked her cheek lovingly and whispered in her ear, "So  
it's happily ever after now, is it?"  
  
~*~ Three months later ~*~  
  
"Do you, Chiba Mamoru, take this woman to be your lawfully  
wedded wife?"  
  
The tall dark haired man smiled at his bride. "I do."  
  
"And do you, Tsukino Usagi, take this man to be your lawfully  
wedded husband?"  
  
With a grin that stretched for miles, she replied, "I do."  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Mamoru wiped away the tears of happiness in his new wife's  
eyes and bent down to her awaiting lips. A bit later, a voice, the  
same one as the one in the hospital yelled, "Another new record! Two  
minutes and three seconds! Woo hoo!"  
  
Catcalls were heard, and the bridesmaids hugged the bride  
excitedly. "So, when are you going to tell him, Usa-chan?"  
  
She looked around at the girls. "Now."  
  
Usagi turned to her husband, who was presently getting  
congratulation pats on the back, and hugged him from the back. She  
whispered, "Guess what?"  
  
He turned around and held her in his arms, "What?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Nani? How far along are you?" Happiness flooded his sense.  
Yes, this was the best day of his life.  
  
"Three months."  
  
Estatic, he pulled her into another kiss. They didn't come  
up for air until Kirei joked, "Come on, there'll be enough time for  
*that* later on your honeymoon!" She winked as the two blushed.  
"Let's get to the reception!"  
  
Nodding, Mamoru picked Usagi up and ran down the aisle, and  
into a car. Squealing, Usagi kissed him again and whispered,  
"Ai shiteru, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Ai shiteru, Usako."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes: Finally! Finished! Comments, suggestions,  
yadayadayada, to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://takeoff.to/platinumphoenix  



End file.
